DESCRIPTION: The diesel particulate matter (DPM) emissions in underground mines are much higher than other occupational exposures, which pose potential health threats to mine workers. This project is aimed at developing a novel control technology to substantially reduce DPM and other diesel exhaust emissions and to determine the impact of this control method by performing a thorough characterization of DPM emissions in target underground mines. DPM emission measurements, such as area-of-interest sampling, personal exposure and emission source sampling, will be performed and the technology will be implemented in a selected mine/mines for demonstration purposes.